Picking up broken pieces
by Heaven Essence Evanescence
Summary: Discontinued! Gomen! Anzu finally told Yami hows she feels about him, but she gets rejected. Now she sits in the rain not knowing someone is watching her from the shadows. Ryou and Anzu. Review and criticism is accepted.
1. Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Their I said it. :(  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Heart  
  
Anzu POV  
  
I can't believe he said he doesn't love me.   
  
*flashback*  
  
"I love you Yami" I said and I looked at him and waited for his response. I told him to meet me in the park   
  
because i had something in important to tell him. Now that I finally told him how I feel, I stand waiting for  
  
his answer.  
  
"Anzu..I don't what to..say. Im sorry Anzu but I don't love you. Im in love with someone else." replied Yami  
  
I couldn't believe my ears, HE LOVES SOMEONE ELSE. Everything in my whole body trembles and i feel   
  
my tears swell up in my eyes. I notice it started to rain. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to run. I ran  
  
from him and kept running even though he was calling my name. I ran until i saw a park bench. In tiredness  
  
of running, I dropped myself on the wet bench and cried.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
I don't know whats worse getting rejected or sitting in the rain with only a short dress and a light jacket.   
  
The scene when I told him I love you plays in my head over and over again. I wonder who he is in love with..um  
  
why do I care if he loves someone. She's probably a lot smarter and prettier than me. Oh why did I ever   
  
love him in the first place. I put my head in my hands and just ignore my surroundings. Letting the rain pour on  
  
me and get soaked from the rain.   
  
*Normal POV*  
  
While Anzu sitting on the bench in the rain. She didn't notice a shadow behind the tree watching her every   
  
move.  
  
TBC  
  
SY: My second fic and my first angst fic I ever made. So be nice in ur review and absolutely NO FLAMES   
  
ARE ACCEPTED! Now reviewers just press the buttton down here. Cya. ^^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	2. Unexpected guest

Sinner: I want to thank Kaz, mystic darkness and joey's baby for reviewing. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say it again. *sees lawyers ready to pounce*EEP! I don't own YUGIOH!   
  
* *-thoughts  
  
" " speaking  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest  
  
Normal POV  
  
The shadow slowly walked to where Anzu sitting and slowly approachs her. The shadow accidently stepped on   
  
a twig and making him go backwards. The noise startled Anzu making her look up and see big chocolate eyes   
  
looking straight at her. "Ryou?..." Anzu asked.  
  
Anzu POV  
  
I was sitting lost in my thoughts till heard a noise like something breaking. I look up to see the big chocolate   
  
eyes that reminds me of Ryou.   
  
"Ryou..?" I asked the person in front of me.   
  
"Hey Anzu what are you doing in the rain?" asked Ryou in his not so forgettable British voice.  
  
I totally forgot why I was sitting here because Ryou had showed up. Then I slowly remember the scene of   
  
telling Yami my feelings. Tears swell up in my eyes again. Forgetting everything that mattered in the world   
  
and ran into Ryou's arms. I felt Ryou stumble back but he puts his arms around me, when I started crying in   
  
his chest.  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I asked Anzu why she was in the rain. Then I see tears in her eyes ready to fall down her pale cheek. Was it  
  
what I said maybe something happened before I found her?(Sinner-Duh! Back to the story) Before I could do   
  
anything she leaped into my arms. I stumbled a bit because the force of Anzu leaping in my arms and my   
  
sneakers are dirty with mud. Before he could question why his sneakers were filthied( is that even a word?)   
  
with mud. His arms subconsciously wrapped around Anzu's waist and pulled her in an embrace. I looked at the   
  
girl who was in his arms and realized he was blushing. Secretly, he had a crush on Anzu since the day he had  
  
met her. Whoever made Anzu cry will pay, wow I sounded like Bakura there for a moment.^^;; I slowly  
  
pulled Anzu out of my embrace and realized she was only in a short dress that made her look beautiful and a   
  
jacket. *Oh Dear, I most get her into some dry clothes before she gets pneumonia from the cold wind.*  
  
"Anzu we should get out of the rain, we could go to my house its much nearer" I asked her.  
  
Anzu POV  
  
I looked at Ryou when he pulled me out of the warm embrace.(Sin-WOW!) He asked me if we could go to his   
  
house to dry off. I summed up the question he had asked me.   
  
"Sure Ryou" I said in a low voice.   
  
My body hurts from crying for so long. He began to lead the way, I wobbled a bit and then the next thing   
  
I knew I started to fall.  
  
Ryou POV  
  
I turned to see if Anzu was following because I didn't want her to get lost in the rain. I saw her starting  
  
to fall, I caught her before she fell to the ground.   
  
Anzu POV  
  
I found myself in Ryou's arms again, then I started to blush. Why was I blushing is it because I like Ryou..  
  
naw couldn't be but could it.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ryou helped her to her feet. He put his arm around her waist and then he let her put her head on his chest   
  
for support. Then he started to lead her to his house. Little did they know Yami was watching the whole scene.  
  
TBC  
  
Anzu: How come Yami was watching us when he dumped me in the first place Sinner? .  
  
Marik: AND HOW COME IM NOT IN THIS FIC???  
  
Sinner: Well Anzu if I tell you then the reviewers will know, because they always hiding somewhere AND   
  
Marik I don't know if you'll be needed in this fic. But if I make another one you'll be in it k?  
  
Marik:Okie Dokie! ^^*Leaves skipping happily out*  
  
Sinner&Anzu: 0.0  
  
Sinner: Oookkk nothing weird about that.  
  
Anzu: Weird THEIR WAS EVERYTHING WEIRD ABOUT THAT!   
  
Sinner: OK! Calm down or im not going to pair u up with *whispers to Anzu*  
  
Anzu: ^^ I'll be good. ^^  
  
Sinner: Now will u be so kind and tell the nice reviewers what to do?  
  
Anzu: OK! Press this button to review and absolutely |NO FLAMES| It would be use to burn all those ppl   
  
who hate me! ^____________^  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	3. Unwanted Guest

Disclaimer: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did I would be really rich and make Anzu the main character.   
  
^____________________________________________________________________________^  
  
Sinner: Hey PPL! I want to thank these reviewers.  
  
joey's baby- I made really sound like an evil person. Kool, thanks for reviewing both chappies!  
  
Mystic Darkness- Here's another chapter so u don't hav to wait long. Thanks for ya review.   
  
Dragon Blade5-Im glad u like this fic and ur fic rocks! ^^  
  
Sakura-chan10- Hey don worry marik will prob show up in this fic somewhere. I might do a Malik/Anzu fic   
  
and I'll dedicated to u. ^____^  
  
Kay and Fantasychick- Thanks for ya review  
  
Kaz- I can't believe a great author like kaz Likes my fic! ^___^   
  
Here's the 3rd chapter, enjoy!  
  
PS This could be a an Anzu/Ryou fic but neva know! Oh yeah their is a little twist in the end of chapter. ^^  
  
Chapter 3: The Unwanted guest(im starting to like this word. Lol)  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ryou and Anzu finally made it to Ryou's house. Ryou had trouble with the keys because he was making sure   
  
Anzu wouldn't fall. He took the key and unlocked the door and led Anzu in.   
  
Anzu POV  
  
Ryou and I finally made it to his house and Ryou struggled to get out his key. He was probably afraid I would   
  
fall again. He so sweet and he looks cute when his hair is wet and...........wait did I just say?! I only think of  
  
him only as a friend, yeah just friend. I think.....God these feelings is so damn confusing. Well Ryou finally  
  
manage to unlock his door and he led me in. He closed the door behind him and I started to shiver from being  
  
in the cold to long. I guess Ryou saw me shivering, because he started to lead me to his living room. There   
  
I saw a big fireplace and couch in front with a love seat chair next to it. (^^) I didn't sit on the couch because   
  
I didn't want to wet Ryou's furniture.   
  
Ryou POV  
  
Well I finally opened my front door and led Anzu out of the cold. I closed the door and looked at Anzu. I saw  
  
her starting to shiver, so I led her to my living room where the fireplace is. I notice that she was still   
  
standing. Then I realize she was still wet from the rain and might I say she looks hot when she wet. Ack! What  
  
am I thinking! She'll never think of me like that, but I wish she did.( AWWW POOR RYOU HE DOEZ NOT  
  
KNOW HOW WRONG HE IS ^^;;;)   
  
" Don't worry Anzu. You could sit I don't mind if my couch gets wet." I told her.   
  
" You sure Ryou because I... AcHoo! *sniff sniff*" said Anzu. She must have a cold, I hope she doesn't get  
  
really sick. I sat her down on my couch and told her I was going to get her some clothes. So, she could get out   
  
of those wet ones. I quickly ran up the stairs and grabs some clothes, which was grey sweats. I come back   
  
down and walk up to Anzu and gave her the clothes. Then the door bell rang. The noise startled me and I ran   
  
to door, wondering who could it be.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Ryou Ran to the door and opened it to see Yami at his doorstep.   
  
" Hey Yami! What are you doing here?" asked Ryou. Yami looked at Ryou with cold eyes and said.  
  
" It doesn't matter. What are you doing here with Anzu?! yelled Yami. As if on queue Anzu arrives at the   
  
door wearing the clothes Ryou had given her.  
  
" Yami....." was all Anzu could say and she turned away with tears swelling up in her eyes AGAIN. Ryou   
  
looked at Anzu first then to Yami who was giving him cold stares.   
  
Ryou POV  
  
What in God's name is going on!!!  
  
Anzu POV  
  
Oh God why him, why did it have to be him of all people.   
  
TBC  
  
Sinner: That was a big twist!   
  
Bakura: DIE PHARAOH!  
  
Sinner: Where did you come from?   
  
Yami: GO TO HELL YOU THIEF!  
  
Sinner: NOW where you come from?!  
  
Anzu: I want a raise!  
  
Sinner: You don't get paid for this I sure hell isn't getting paid! *Yelling on the top of her voice because   
  
Yami and Bakura were arguing.*  
  
Anzu: Fine! Could I get a cookie instead!  
  
Sinner: Sure! *A chocolate chip cookie pops out of no where and gives it to Anzu*  
  
Anzu: YaY! I Got a Cookie! Hey look Bakura and Yami I got a cookie!  
  
Sinner: ANZU I DON'T THINK.......  
  
Bakura: HEY HOW COME I DIDN'T GET ONE?!!!  
  
Yami: YEAH! IM PHARAOH AFTER ALL! I DESERVE ONE THAN ANYONE HERE!  
  
Bakura: WHAT U THINK UR BETTER THAN ME?!!!  
  
Yami:THATS EXACTLY WHAT IM SAYING U ALBINO FREAK!  
  
Bakura: OH YEAH LETS SETTLE THIS IN A DUEL IN THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Yami:I ACCEPT UR CHALLENGE THIEF!  
  
Suddenly Sinner, Anzu, Bakura, Yami and the cookie are in the shadow Realm. Ryou walks in and looks for the  
  
author, which was currently in the SHADOW REALM.  
  
Ryou: Hello...Any body here?? I guess the all checked out early. Hey! No one said the finishing line. I guess   
  
I'll do it for her. *takes a deep breath* ...Please all reviewers press the bottom ont he bottom where the   
  
arrow is pointing thank you for reading and Bye!   
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	4. Intermission! Sry no Chapter but Humor a...

Sinner: Hey everyone im back from the Shadow Realm. *shivers*  
  
Anzu: I lost my COOKIE! *cries real loud*  
  
Sinner: Ack! * Covering her ears*  
  
Yami:*walks in while eating a COOKIE* ^__^   
  
Anzu: * eyes Yami and sees a COOKIE* cookie...  
  
Sinner: Oh no! * hides under her desk preparing for the worst* ^^;;  
  
Anzu: *Banshee yell* COOKIEEEE!!!! *tackles Yami*  
  
Yami: AHHHHH!!!!! X.X  
  
Anzu: *grabs the cookie away from Yami* my cookie. ^^  
  
Yami:...............................................................................................(o.O)( o.X )(X.X)  
  
Sinner: Is he dead? Oh well it doesn't really matter. He's not important right now. ^^  
  
Bakura walks in and steps on Yami and walks back, steppin on Yami again. Picks up a nickel he dropped and  
  
walks and steps on Yami again.   
  
Bakura: Hey onna's have u seen the Pharaoh, he owes me a rematch.  
  
Sinner: ^^;; He's right over there at least whats left of him.*giggles and then points at the road kill Yami*  
  
Bakura: O.O ^^ HAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami:..........................................................X.X..........h...e....l......p.....  
  
Suddenly Malik pops out of nowhere and walks up to author and also stepping on Yami.  
  
Sinner and Bakura: HAHAHAHAHAhaHAHAHAHA!  
  
Anzu and Malik: O.o  
  
Sinner: Hahaha look what hahaha u stepped on!! hahahaha!  
  
Malik looks and burst out laughing. Yami on the other hand doesn't think its all quite funny. The millenium  
  
puzzle or whats left of it anyway, begins to glow. Yami gets up with no bruises at all.  
  
Sinner: Damn I hate recovery magic!  
  
Yami: Thanks for helping me. *sarcastic voice*  
  
Sinner: Ur welcome yami, glad to help u anytime. *mumbles* by crushing you.  
  
Yami: What was that?  
  
Sinner: Nothing.  
  
Yami: Right. Anyways where's Anzu?  
  
Sinner: The last time I saw her she beated u up *grins* and took ur cookie. Oh by the way what kind of   
  
cookie were u eating?  
  
Yami: Sugar cookie.  
  
Sinner: OO sugar+ Anzu= Hyper Anzu  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Sinner: Hello we have a hyper teenage girl on the lose, don't u think thats dangerous?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Sinner: Well may not be dangerous to us but to u yes.  
  
Yami: Why?  
  
Sinner: Aren't you the one she took the cookie from?  
  
Yami: Yeah, point?  
  
Sinner: Point is that she's going to go rabid all over ur ass to get another sugar cookie, DUH!  
  
Yami: Oh......oh God why me.  
  
Sinner: Because he don't like you?  
  
Yami: God must like me he should worship me cuz i am PHARAOH. * lightning hits him* Ouch.  
  
Sinner: LMAO. Serves you right, hey isn't that Anzu?  
  
Yami: Where?!  
  
Sinner: There walking with Ryou HAND IN HAND?!  
  
Yami:She what?! How dare that Ryou TOUCH MY ANZU!  
  
Sinner: Put a cork in it Crazed pharaoh! * pushes him in a pit of Yami worshippers* *shivers* Anybody who   
  
like him is beyond me but if u guyz like him then thatz ok. ^__^  
  
Anzu: Hey where did Yami go?  
  
Sinner: Oh he went on a trip to a certain Fan club. ^^  
  
Anzu: Oh ok.  
  
Sinner: So wat yall been doing all this time? * winks*  
  
Anzu and Ryou blush.  
  
Anzu and Ryou: We didn't do anything like that! *waving arms like mad*  
  
Sinner: Uh Huh right anyways where is Bakura and Malik?  
  
Yami comes out of nowhere with clothes torn and some items missing and yadda and so forth.  
  
Yami: I passed them by there burning a cat with fire.  
  
Anzu: There what! WE MUST GO AND SAVE THE CAT. COME ON BOYFRIEND LETS SAVE THAT  
  
CAT!!* runs to save the cat i guess*  
  
Sinner: ok whatever. Well reviewers this was an intermission chapter because im running out of ideas.  
  
So if any of u's got on idea put it in ur review and i'll see if i cann use it. Oh and I thank all of the reviewers  
  
who made this possible.   
  
Yami: Yadda yadda finish up so i could go home.  
  
Sinner: Then leave u Airhead! Neways I'll have the 4th chapter up if u guyz review and tell me ur ideas  
  
and i'll thank you wen i put in the 4 th chapter. ^^ So now press this button to Review. Ja ne ~Sinner  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	5. The makeup

Sinner: Hey Im back with the real chapter 4. Thank you Joey's baby for the idea. Its a good one too.^____^  
  
Anzu: *holding the half burnt cat she save* No is going to hurt ever again, ok lil kitty. ^__^  
  
Sinner: O.O Neways here's the 4th chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: The Make-up   
  
Normal POV  
  
Anzu left to the living room because she didn't want the two boys to see her cry. That left Yami and Ryou  
  
alone at the door.   
  
" Aren't going to let me in after all it is polite?" Yami said through is clenched teeth. Ryou stepped aside for   
  
Yami to come in. Ryou just shook his head and closed the door. He led Yami to living room where Anzu was   
  
sitting on the couch. Yami took a seat next to Anzu, making her move slightly away from him. Ryou sat on the   
  
loveseat since the couch was a little crowded.   
  
" SO what are you doing here in Ryou's house Anzu?" asked Yami impatiently. Anzu was going to say   
  
something but Ryou answered for her.  
  
" I found her in the rain and I asked her if she would like to come to my house. So, she could dry off and   
  
stay till the rain stops." Yami looked at him gave him a glare and turned his head to Anzu.  
  
" Im sorry Anzu." Anzu looked up at him.  
  
" Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong?" said a confused Anzu (Yall know what Yami's going to  
  
say.)  
  
" Anzu.. I lied to you about what I said in the park. Im not in love with some one else, im in love with you."  
  
" But Yami why did you lie to me in the first place" asked Anzu  
  
" That doesn't matter, what does matter is that i love you and you love me right?"   
  
" Right." Anzu smiled and Yami pulled her in a hug. While they were "hugging" Ryou expression changed to   
  
hurt, jealousy and sadness.   
  
* I lost the girl i love to HIM, why does it have to be this way. * thought Ryou  
  
" How about I take you home Anzu?" asked Yami politely to her.  
  
" Okay but if you don't mind Ryou if I go..? asked Anzu  
  
Breaking away from his thoughts and answered Anzu with a "No prob" and put on his smile. Anzu and Yami  
  
got up and headed to the door and Ryou also got up to escot them out. Anzu went up ahead and Yami stood   
  
back for awhile and when Ryou passed him he said.   
  
" You better stay away from her or else your responsible for your own death" and with that he went to  
  
catch up with Anzu.  
  
Ryou stood there then his millenium ring glowed and then stoppped. Their stood Bakura with his spiky hair   
  
and to die for eyes( Meaning CUTE!). He whispered "Im not the only who's responsible for your own death  
  
pharaoh", to the air. He walked to the door where Yami and Anzu were out the door standing on the porch.  
  
" Thanks for letting me stay at your house, Ryou." Anzu walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, to bad   
  
she kissed Bakura instead of Ryou. Bakura put on his best British voice and said.  
  
" It was no problem." Anzu and Yami waved goodbye, well at least Anzu did. Yami just gave a glare at him  
  
and smiled to Anzu. They walked off and Bakura changed back to Ryou. Ryou noticed that it stopped rain-  
  
ing and that Anzu had forgotten her clothes. He looked only to see that Anzu and Yami were long gone.  
  
He sighed and went back in his house and locked the door. He slid down the door and put his head in his hands.  
  
Thinking everything that had happened today. Then got up and headed to his room to sleep.  
  
TBC  
  
Sinner: BIG TWIST!   
  
Anzu: I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH A FREAKIN 5000 YEAR OLD GUY!! ESPECIALLY WITH A   
  
CONCEITED GUY WHO THINKS OF HIS HAIR!!  
  
Yami: I do not!  
  
Bakura and Malik come in tossing a knife around. O......O  
  
Sinner: Ack! Take cover LITERALLY.  
  
Anzu: Huh?   
  
Bakura throws the knife and Malik misses catching it and its going to hit ANZU.   
  
Sinner: GAH! * Pulls her to safety* Phew that was closes. HA take that you Anzu HAters!  
  
The knife keeps going and stabs Yami hair in the middle of pointy spikes on top.  
  
Yami: AH MY HAIR MY LOVELY HAIR! YOU RUINED MY HAIR U FREAKS!  
  
Anzu: See! What did I tell you he thinks about his hair then anything in the world.  
  
Sinner: I see your point but don't worry you'll still be paired up with Ryou. ^^   
  
Ryou walks in and sees whats going on and starts to leave. Hehee do you thinkn Anzu going to let him walk,  
  
no way!  
  
Anzu: Ryou! Oh im so glad your here, do want to go to the movies with me right now.  
  
Ryou : Sure! ^^  
  
They walk off hand in hand and Yami yells.  
  
Yami: RYOU DID I TELL U! I TOLD U 2 STAY AWAY FROM HER! COME BACK HERE!   
  
Yami runs toward the couple and the "couple" runs away from psychotic Yami. Bakura and Malik sees him  
  
running with their knife in his hair and they start running after him too.  
  
Sinner: I swear its like 2 mice being chased by a cat and the cat being chased by 2 dogs. *shakes her head*  
  
Neways thats chapter 4 im sorry i didn't update quick i was getting ready for SCHOOL. Gosh darnit why   
  
couldn't we be smart in the first place, so we wouldn't have to see teachers run their mouths and hear Blah  
  
BLaH and so on and so forth. But no They made us choose the hard way.-_-' Thats all i have to rant! Oh and  
  
please review! Just press the button where the arrow points down to. Oh and thank you reviewers for making   
  
this story possible. Ja Ne   
  
~Sinner  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	6. Malik's Arrival

sinner: Hi ppl wow i got 31 reviews, thats so cool. I have 2 gifts for Ryou and Anzu. Their from Princess   
  
Darkness and Me. Here ya go. * snickers but goes unnoticed*  
  
Anzu: Hey wow its a locket!  
  
Ryou: I got one too.  
  
Anzu and Ryou open it the same time and they both blushed. Anzu closes it and says.  
  
Anzu: Oh God! Don't tell me Ryou has the same type of picture as me. * Looks at Ryou and sees him still   
  
gawking and possibly drooling at the picture.* HENTAI! * wacks him with the nearest thing which is a mallot*  
  
Sinner: Hey thats my mallot!   
  
Ryou: X.X Owww....  
  
Anzu: hmph! * takes her locket and the mallot with her and leaves*  
  
Sinner: Hey thats my...oh nevermind.  
  
The rest of yugioh cast popped out of nowhere and asked: WHAT WERE THE PICTURES ABOUT??!!  
  
Sinner:Thats none ur business, besides that needed to spice up their relationship if ya now what I mean.  
  
Cast(xcept Ryou and Anzu): NO WE DON"T KNOW WHAT U MEAN!  
  
Sinner: the disclaimer is as alwayz.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, end of story.  
  
Chapter 5: Malik's arrival ( I think Sakura-chan10 would love this chapter!^^lol)  
  
Normal POV  
  
The next day, Ryou got dressed for school and made himself some toast. Then while he was eating it, he heard   
  
the doorbell ring. He put his toast down and went to answer it. He was suprised to here the door open  
  
and closed. Then Malik walked in wearing his usual clothes.  
  
" How did you get in?" Ryou asked him.  
  
" I used the spare key that you keep under the porch board and Bakura told me about that." Malik told him.  
  
" Oh was ready to got to school now, so I don't have time to talk right now." Ryou replied.  
  
" Thats ok I was heading over there anyway."  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Ryou  
  
" I mean Im going to Domino High with you and the rest of your friends." Malik exclaimed  
  
" For real I didn't think you would go to school."  
  
" Well Isis told me I had 2 choices. It was that I go to school or I'll go get a job. Now honestly I don't  
  
like school but I don't want to get stuck working in a fast food place." said Malik  
  
" Okay then we should go meet the others." Ryo told him  
  
" Um the others? You don't mean Yugi,The pharaoh, mutt, pointy and friendship girl?" Malik asked  
  
Ryou cringed when he said friendship girl, he obviously knew what he meant. He was talking about Anzu.  
  
He replied saying " Yeah them, why?"   
  
" Well I dont want to see them right now, plus they would try to kill me on the spot." Malik explained to him.  
  
" You got a point, well we should go we don't want to miss the bell?" said Ryou said.  
  
"Yeah" replied Malik  
  
So, the both of them went out the front door. Malik put the spare key under the porch board and Ryou   
  
locked his door.  
  
" So, Ryou whats been going on these days?" asked Malik  
  
" Yeah. I found Anzu in the park yesterday."   
  
"Oh you mean friendship girl?" Malik asked  
  
" Yeah any way, I found her in the rain and i took her to my house. So she could dry off then Yami came and told   
  
her that sorry and that he loved her. She replied by saying she loved him too and they both left. Before   
  
Yami told me to stay away from her and that I was responsible for my own death." Ryou told him while they   
  
were walking to school.  
  
" That Pharoah always thinking everything belongs to him, I should kill him while I still had a chance." Malik  
  
said with anger in his voice.  
  
" Well, thats hows fate is, I guess." Ryou told him with a tinge of hurt in his voice.  
  
" What you sad for? Oh I get it you like that girl don't you?" Malik saw him blush, when Ryou did, Malik  
  
started to sing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song. Ryou told him to stop but Malik didn't it just kept singing more.   
  
Then Malik took off singing the song and Ryou running after him.  
  
TBC  
  
sinner: So did everybody enjoy the chapter?   
  
CAST: NO WE STILL WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE PICTURE WAS ABOUT!  
  
Sinner: I'll never tellll....LOL. whispers to the reviewers so the cast won't hear* It was nude pictures of   
  
Ryou and Anzu. So Anzu got the pic of Ryou and Ryou got the pic of Anzu. Hehee.  
  
Ryou: OWWW....X.x  
  
Sinner: Well if any of you reiewers got any gifts for the yugioh cast, put it in ur review, kay? Well I gotta  
  
go, I got to get ready for school. Press the review button to review. Ja ne  
  
Sinner~  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	7. First Day

Sinner: Hey guyz! Look at how many reveiws I got! I have some gifts for some important ppl. I got a flamethower for Ryou its from Bluesky7. My fav,  
  
author.^^  
  
Ryou: Thanks.^^' But I don't know what to use a flamethrower with.  
  
Bakura walks in and sees Ryou with a flamethrower.  
  
Bakura: How did you get that?  
  
Ryou: From Bluesky7.  
  
Bakura: Oh. GIMME THAT THING! *grabs it* now what to do with it.   
  
Sinner: Bluesky said you could burn Yami with it, hehee.  
  
Bakura: Thank you Blusky7. Hey Yami could I speak with you for moment?  
  
Yami walks in and says.  
  
Yami: What do you want tomber robber, Im not going to.. AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Bakura didn't let him finish his sentence. He put the flamethower on full power. Bakura chasing Yami and Yami   
  
is running away from Bakura.  
  
Sinner: Ok on with some other gifts, Oh Ryou here's an icepack and a helmet from Crystal Light.   
  
Ryou: At least some1 is thoughtful.^^  
  
Sinner: Anzu you got some chocolate chip cookies from Crystal Light. Enjoy!  
  
Anzu: YAY! More cookies ! Their all mine(insert manical laff) MINE I TELL YOU!  
  
Sinner: Ok. Oh guess what you got Malik from Princess Darkness and Me?  
  
Malik: Um something?  
  
Sinner: Yeah its something and its the Sennen puzzle. She said now you could rule the world.^^  
  
Malik: I got the Sennen Puzzle! Hey Bakura guess what I got?!  
  
Runs off to show Bakura and probably rub it in his face.(hehee)  
  
Sinner: Oh their is something for the cast a BIG and I mean BIG Basket of chocolate from Tammi1.  
  
Seeing that their not here at the moment, I'll just put this away, hehee.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and if I did Ryou and Anzu would be a couple.^^  
  
Chapter7: First Day   
  
Ryou and Malik finally reach the school. On there way to the school, some people thought Malik and Ryou were  
  
couple. Malik used his Millenium rod to send them to the Shadow realm, while Ryou had a major sweatdrop.   
  
Malik told Ryou he had to go to the main office and asked if he could show him where it was. After he  
  
dropped of Malik were he belongs, he went up to his homeroom. He opened it and closed it behind him.  
  
He sat in his seat getting organized before class started. Ryou knew the Yugi-tachi would not be pleased   
  
to see Malik going to the same school as they were. He could picture the name calling and arguments.  
  
He shook his head, he then saw Anzu walk in hand in hand with Yami. This made Ryou's blood boil and his  
  
jealousy rise. Today he had to tell Anzu that she forgotten her clothes, so she could get them. He also wanted  
  
to ask her what happened that day, with the sitting in the rain and all. But Ryou had to be careful not to let  
  
Yami see him and if he did Yami might do something drastic, like kill him. His thoughts were interrupted with  
  
the first bell of the day. All the students went to their own seats and then their teacher came in.   
  
Teacher:" Today students we have a new student that will be joining us for class. You could come in now."  
  
In walked in Malik wearing the school uniform.  
  
Teacher: "Would you please introduce yourself to the class?"  
  
Malik: "Hi my name is Malik Ishtar and Im from Egypt".*in a not so xcited voice.*  
  
Teacher: " Ok you may sit behind Yami in the 4th row 3rd seat."  
  
Malik walked to his seat, Yami gave him a death glare and Malik gave him a smirk. Malik sat down in his seat   
  
and zoned out not caring what the teacher was saying. ( I would 2)  
  
Ryou: *This is going to be a LONG day for him and Malik.*  
  
TBC  
  
Sinner: I know that was a short chapter but I had to get the introductory of Malik being introduce in class.  
  
And another thing Im going to start high school on Monday, so Im might not update as quickly as usual.  
  
Malik: Why do I have to go to school?!  
  
Sinner: Because that goes with the plot you dummy!  
  
Malik: Well at least I have the Sennen Puzzle. Hey where is it?!  
  
Sinner: You mean this?* holding the Puzzle up*  
  
Malik: Yes give to me!  
  
Sinner: No because you yelled at the author and you questioned the plot, so you don't get it till I say so.   
  
^__^  
  
Malik:....I hate......you.  
  
Walks off mad.  
  
Sinner: Oh well he'll get over, well you guyz could keep sending gifts and always Review!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
!Sin! 


	8. Broken Heart Part 2

Sinner: Hey ppl im back! Well I got 2 gifts and 1 is for me, yay! I got an Award from Princess Darkness and Me, Thankie!  
  
Oh she has sent some1 a special kind of cookie.  
  
Cast: WHOSE IT FOR?!  
  
Sinner: Well normally it would be Ryou or Anzu getting stuff instead Yami got a cookie.  
  
YAmi: I got a cookie. Ha in ur faces!   
  
Yami bites into and then falls on the floor flat on his face, ouch that must of hurt.  
  
Anzu: Um what kind of cookie was that?  
  
Sinner: That was a cookie that put you to sleep till ur tru love kisses you. Hehee instead of telling Bakura and Malik to kill him lets   
  
torture him.  
  
Bakura: How are you going to torture someone wen their asleep?  
  
Sinner: By throwing him in a ditch full osf fangirls duh.   
  
Malik: Good plan for an author.  
  
Sinner: Whatever just throw him there already.  
  
Malik and Bakura: Yes Mam!  
  
Malik grabs one side and Bakura grabs the other. They open a door that opens to a pit of crazy fangirls and throws yami in.  
  
Bakura: Whoever kisses him is his true love. *shudders*  
  
They close the door be4 the could b tackled into the pit.  
  
Sinner: So is the job done?  
  
Bakura: yep.  
  
Sinner: Now Bakura do the disclaimer!  
  
Bakura: Why?!  
  
Sinner: *glares*  
  
Bakura: Fine! Fa....oops I mean Sinner does not own yugioh if she did the world would have stopped spinning.  
  
Sinner: Hey!  
  
Chapter 8: The Broken Heart Part 2  
  
School was finally over for Malik and Ryou. Malik had to go home early because he picked a fight with Joey. Joey had started calling  
  
Malik a psycho and an freak. It caused Malik to get mad and punch Joey in the left eye. Joey fought back by hitting him the left cheek.  
  
It got so bad that the teachers and students had to break up the fight. They were both expelled for 3 dats from school. After that  
  
incident the final bell rang meaning school was over. Ryou walked out of the school and headed toward his house. Ryou decided to ask   
  
Anzu if she would pick up her clothes at his house over the phone. He was walking down the block away from his house when he   
  
saw Yami with......MAI! Oh God Ryou thought. There was Mai and Yami french kissing under the tree. Ryou spotted Anzu walking   
  
over where Yami was. Ryou could not bare to watch, but he had to since he wanted to see what Anzu would do. Anzu saw them and   
  
ran over where Yami was and pushed them apart. She slapped Yami in the face(YAY) and yelled.  
  
Anzu: How could you do this to me, you said you loved me and that you didn't love someone else AND you Mai you were supposed to be  
  
my friend! How could you do this to me! Its over Yami!  
  
With that she ran off, she ran passed Ryou with Yami running after her. But Ryou could not let him or should I say Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Where do you think your going?  
  
Yami: Im going to go c if my girlfriend is ok.  
  
Bakura: Pff. girlfriend if she was your girlfriend then why were you smooching miss slut slut?  
  
Yami: That is none of your...  
  
Bakura did not let him continue he punched Yami in the jaw and kicked him in the side.   
  
Bakura: Thats for hurting Anzu.  
  
Bakura kicks him on the smae side hard.  
  
Bakura: AND that was for threatening my light.   
  
With that he ran off in the direction where Anzu had ran. Back with Yami. He was currently on the floor coughing off blood with   
  
Mai helping him up. Yami looked up to see Bakura long gone.  
  
Back to Bakura  
  
*Where could have she gone? Maybe the park?*Bakura thought  
  
He ran to the park and wondered if she was at the same park bench, when he found her that day. Surely enough he had  
  
found her in same spot, crying and the sight made Bakura's heart soften.  
  
TBC  
  
Sinner: OH BAKURA GOT A SOFT SPOT!  
  
Bakura: Do not!  
  
Sinner: Do to!  
  
Bakura: Do not!  
  
Sinner: Do to!  
  
Bakura: Do not!  
  
Ryou: OH SHUT UP!  
  
Bakura and Sinner: O.o o.O o.o  
  
Anzu: oh get over it. Um is that Yami?  
  
Sinner: He supposed to be asleep. AH! There he is with a frog attached to his hand.  
  
Bakura: Oh Ra! Please tell me why he has a frog in his hand?  
  
Yami: Hey im bak and i want you to meet my new girlfriend Ribbit. ^^  
  
Sinner, Bakura, Anzu and Ryou: O.O'''''  
  
Yami: Oh well lets go Ribbit and have some fun.^^  
  
Sinner, Bakura, Anzu and Ryou: OOOOOOO..................................OOOOOOO''''''''''  
  
Mokuba walks in.  
  
Mokuba: Hmm...* walks up to the four waving his hand in front of their faces* Looks like their in denial. Well, Sinner ask me to be here  
  
because she wants me to enclose the end notes with saying. Hope you guyz like this chapter and always review. Oh you could always send   
  
in gifts.^^ Cya! 


	9. A New Found Lover

Sinner: IM SRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had high school homework and i my comp was down. Well, since those interruptions Im going  
  
to post a chapter that has all the gifts u guyz sent. Im going to try to make longer chappies.  
  
Bakura: Are you done woman?  
  
Sinner: Shush. I hate my sced for hs. I hav double period of math. ='( I hate math!  
  
Bakura: Done now?!  
  
Sinner: Yes!   
  
Bakura: Good!  
  
Sinner: Now we could show Bakura soft side.=)  
  
Bakura: Yeah..WHAT! @.@  
  
Disclaimer: DOn't own!  
  
Chapter9: New Found Lover  
  
Bakura walked up to Anzu and sat next to her. Anzu looked up and only saw blur, but she saw long hair so she thought it was a girl.  
  
" Don't just hate guys when they just dump for slut and then you find its your best friend. I mean come on I loved this guy since I   
  
first met him and then I finally get a chance to be with him. But he uses me just for the fun it and my best friend goes behind my  
  
back Im dating that guy. Plus when my other friend finds out he's going to be so heart broken. Do you know what I'm saying, but if you   
  
don't thats ok. But you know there is this one guy that Im starting to really love. He was there for everything that's happen to me. You  
  
know what when I see him, he's going to know that he's the guy for me." With a smile she cleared her eyes and she turned to person   
  
next to her. She then realize it was really Ryou that she was talking to.   
  
" Oh my God...Ryou..." Anzu was cut off short because Bakura had kissed her right on lips. They pulled away and looked at each other's  
  
eyes.  
  
" Im always going to be their for you Anzu, no matter what." He got up and started to walk away but Anzu didn't let him. She went to  
  
him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned to her face to face, still in her embrace. She looked up at him and rested her   
  
head on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Thank you and I love you." Bakura change back to Ryou and Ryou knew what was going because he could hear it in his soul room. He  
  
whispered gently in her ear.  
  
" I love you Anzu for all eternity" Anzu looked up and kissed him softly. He respond by kissing her passionatly(sp?). The scene was  
  
picture perfect. They broke apart because both needed air. They pulled aprt and Anzu slipped her hand into Ryou's. He gave her  
  
hand a squeeze and Anzu smiled. She leaned her head onto his shoulder.   
  
Ryou: " Anzu do you want to go get your clothes, since you left it at my house there the other night?  
  
Anzu: "Yeah and maybe I could stay at your house, so we could get to know each other. Since now we're together and all."  
  
Ryou: "Sounds like a date."   
  
Ryou smiles to Anzu and Anzu giggles a little and they walk off to Ryou's house hand in hand.   
  
TBC OR NOT?  
  
Sinner: Hey I know yall liked this chappie. I know I did. Shouold their be another chapter or just giffie chpater and thats it. If   
  
their is another chapter than im going to need ur ideas, so send them in. Oh also u could send gifts in and so send them in.  
  
Bakura: WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sinner: Im going now bye don't forget to review, BYE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. The message on the wall

HE: Hello everybody, hope yall remember this story since I haven't update for while. I left off with Bakura and  
  
Anzu finally being a couple. So I'll cut to the chase and lets get to the chapter.   
  
//-Ryou talking to Bakura  
  
~~ -Bakura talking to Ryou  
  
Disclaimer: Dont own Yugioh and would never will.  
  
The next day, Ryou and Anzu were leaving Ryou's house since Anzu had spent the night there.   
  
She had a bag which had her clothes from the other night. She knew these close would bring memories the  
  
next time she wears them. They were heading to Anzu house, so Anzu could drop off her belongings and get her  
  
uniform on. What seems like hours they finally got there. Anzu opened the door with her key. The door opened   
  
with a click and Anzu turned the knob. When she opened it, what she saw was horrifying. Her house was   
  
literally a mess. She stepped inside with Ryou behind her. Once both of them was inside, Anzu looked around   
  
with tears in her eyes thinking who would do such a thing ]=. She walked to the living room, she saw her   
  
furniture all torn and her TV broken. Her window cutains were torn and now on the ground and she walked   
  
toward the kitchen, while walking to through the mess. She finally reached and inspected the damage.   
  
She truned to where the sink was and saw writing on her white tile wall. It was in red letters and what it said  
  
made her scream. Ryou who was in the hallway of the living room her heard scream. He rant t5o the kitchen to  
  
see if she was ok.   
  
Ryou: " Anzu are you ok?!"   
  
All Anzu did was point to the message that was written on her wall. The message said ' ANZU YOU WILL BE  
  
KILLED BUT NOT BEFORE I KILL YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND. YOU WILL SEE HIM SUFFER AND DIEBEFORE   
  
YOUR EYES AND THEN YOU'LL DIE FOR ALL THE PAIN YOU GAVE ME!!!-YM  
  
After Ryou read the message, he was shocked and mad at the same time. Who would write this and why did   
  
they want to kill and Anzu and him. He looked over to Anzu who was crying with her hands on her face, her  
  
knees were trembling and she gave in. She fell to her knees and Ryou went to her and embrace her. She was   
  
sobbing onto his uniform shirt. Ryou was rubbing her back to soothe her. Anzu looked up at Ryou, her eyes puffy  
  
and her cheeks red.   
  
Anzu: "...Ryou...who.o.o wo..uld write su..ch a.a thing?"   
  
Ryou: "I don't but I won't let anyone near you. I'll protect you for any danger, that I promise you."  
  
Anzu:" Thank you Ryou, thank you."   
  
With that she reached up and kissed him, she pulled away and looked around.  
  
Anzu: " Ryou let me go upstairs and change into my uniform. Then when we get out of school we could clean up   
  
this mess."   
  
Ryou: " Alright but you better hurry school is soon going to start."  
  
Anzu smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left to her room. Ryou looked around his surroundings.   
  
/Who could have done this?/  
  
~Whoever did will die!~  
  
/ACK! Bakura don't scare me like that, we have enough problems./  
  
~Phf, stop your blabbering and stay to subject at hand, idiot.~  
  
/-_- Whatever, we have to find out what YM means. Can it be someone we know or someone we know?/  
  
~You idiot of course it someone we know so stop playing stupid.I think its Yami.~  
  
/Well we don't know if thats certain but hey it could be Mai./  
  
~ Yeah well I kill both of them and there problem solved.~  
  
/No problem not solved, we can't just kill someone without evidence./  
  
~ Walk up to the wall with the message on it~  
  
/Why?/  
  
~Just do what I say!~  
  
/Fine just don't yell./  
  
~Phf~  
  
Ryou walked up to the wall.  
  
/Now what do you want me to do./  
  
~See if that thing is still wet?~  
  
/Ok./  
  
Ryou brushed his hand against the writing and the red substance smudged on his fingers.  
  
/What do you think it is Bakura?/  
  
~I don't know but it looks like that stuff girls put on their mouths to look more than their age.~  
  
/You mean lipstick, if this looked like lipstick then the only person who could have wrote this is ./  
  
~/MAI!/~  
  
Anzu: " RYOU IM DONE, WE COULD GO NOW!."  
  
'Boy can Anzu yell' thought Ryou  
  
Ryou: Coming Anzu!  
  
Ryou walked to the entrance of the house, he saw Anzu looking at her belongings that were know trash on the floor. This saddened Ryou and he walked up to her and kissed her forehead.  
  
Ryou: "Don't worry we'll find out who ever did this, Anzu."  
  
Anzu: "Ok Ryou."  
  
She smiled and he opened the door, the both of them stepped out and they closed the door. Anzu locked the door with her key. She turned around to Ryou. Ryou slipped his arm around Anzu's waist. They walked to the path where it led to the school.   
  
~TBC~  
  
Heaven: I'll love creating things like these. I hope this chapter was long enough for u reviewers? I hate high school and its writing of the essays. I have to end this end note quick. Im writing at 11 oclock when i am supposed to sleep. You c how dedicated I am to u reviewers. Well Ja ne and always review. Bye! 


	11. MAI'S BEEN WHAT!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh.  
  
Bakura and Anzu arrived at the school and went to their class. They walked in and quietly went to their desks.   
  
Anzu gave Bakura a nervous glance, and Bakura mouthed don't worry. This made Anzu a little better but the whole morning incident just scared the wits out of her.   
  
Anzu Pov  
  
I look at Bakura nervously and he mouthed don't worry. DON'T WORRY, how could I not worry when I know someone is trying to kill me and Bakura. Or does he not realize that? Oh well I just hope nothing bad happens to anybody because of me. A scream breaks my thoughts and my head turns to the noise. It was Serenity, she look s like she was being chase and it seems like she was crying.  
  
Regular POV  
  
Anzu: What happened Serenity?  
  
Serenity head turns to me and rushes over to my desk.   
  
Serenity: Oh Anzu! Something terrible happened to Mai!   
  
Anzu: Like I care if she died or not.  
  
Serenity: Please just listen! Me and Mai were both being chase with a guy in a ski mask and he was chasing us with a gun.  
  
Anzu: oh....  
  
Serentiy: He then fired at us but I wasn't hurt from the fire, Mai was.   
  
Anzu: You mean Mai got shot by this guy?  
  
Serenity: Yes and when Yami( Anzu cringed) he started to accuse Bakura for the reason of Mai being shot.  
  
Anzu: WAIT! He saying that my Bakura was the reason Mai got shot?! I can't beleive that son of a bitch.   
  
Serenity: Wow, Anzu I never heard you use those words before?! But why would Yami blame Bakura since he has not done anyhting wrong, xcept pass issues. Oh an another question how come Yami cares so much about Mai? I thought he had feelings for you?   
  
' WOW can Serenity ask a load of questions!' Anzu thought. So Anzu began to tell her everything that has been happening, Anzu even told her about the whole incident at her house.  
  
Serenity: Oh my gosh do you think the guy could be the person who wrecked your house and that writing on the mall?  
  
Anzu: I don't know but it seems as if its all connected, but I'm still don't know.  
  
Serenity: Well, don't worry I help you find out who behind everything.  
  
Anzu: Thanks Serenity. Did they already call 911?  
  
Serenity: Yeah and Yami went with her in the ambulance.  
  
Anzu: Oh I guess he really cares for her but why should be sulking, since I got a guy that cares for me.  
  
Serenity: Oh who?!  
  
Anzu: Didn't I tell you?  
  
Serenity: I guess I wasn't paying attention, you know me.  
  
Anzu: Yeah well I'm going out with Bakura and I know he cares for me a lot.^_____^  
  
Serentiy:OH! Tell me how you to got together!  
  
Forgetting the whole Mai incident, Anzu began telling how she and Bakura got together. Unbeknownst(SPELL??) to the both of them. Yami Bakura was listening in on their entire conversation. He had an unusual smirk imprinted on his face.  
  
TBC  
  
Sinner: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, IM SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN THAT IM NOT UPDATING QUICK ENOUGH. High school is just so much. I have clubs, service, tests and homework. I don't have any time to write it. So ja ne and review!!!! 


	12. comfort and pain

Disclaimer: Don't own yugioh, wait no wait no wait! NO darnit i don't own it! * whines*  
  
Here the next chapter!  
  
After the chat with Serenity, the bell had rung, meaning first class started. The teacher walked in the room with sad expression on her face. The teacher then explained the incident with the shooting. The students whispered and some girls that were Mai's friend said oh my goa and started to cry. Anzu didn't really care that much but she still considered Mai a friend. Then incident with the writing on the wall, was making a scared. But Anzu didn't realize that she had started to cry because she felt a tear drop fall on her hand. The teacher had noticed this and ask if she was going to be okay. But Anzu didn't reply, except cry it little bit more. She started to think if it was the guy who chased Mai was the same guy who had written that message on the wall. Everything right now just scared her. She felt arms go around into hug. Through her tears she saw white hair and on instinct she knew it was Bakura. She got up from her chair with Bakura's arms still around her. Anzu walked up to the teachers desk and if they could be excused and the teacher let them. Anzu and Bakura walked out the classroom. Anzu broke away from Bakura arms and looked at him in the eye. Bakura looked her face and brushed away Anzu tears with his thumb.   
  
Bakura: Anzu, don't cry. Will get through this together.   
  
Anzu: Oh Bakura, I don't know with all this happening I don't think I could go on. The writing on the wall and Mai shot, is all just to much.   
  
Bakura once again pulled Anzu into an embrace. Gently soothing her and saying don't worry. Anzu rested her head on Bakura's shoulder. She whispered to Bakura.  
  
Anzu: Bakura could we go to the hospital that Mai's is being held?  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Anzu: I want to know if she okay. It really doesn't matter she betrayed me but she still my friend.   
  
Bakura: Oh alright.  
  
Anzu: Thank you Baku-bear.  
  
Bakura: Baku-bear?  
  
Anzu: Come on lets go.  
  
So Anzu grabbed Bakura hand and led him down the hall. Bakura was still mumbling Baku-bear to himself.   
  
Back in the hospital where Mai was takened.  
  
Yami was waiting for the news of Mai's injuries. After all the shot did go through her right lung, but that was all Yami heard since the doctors rushed him out of the room, where Mai was held. Yami closed his hands into a tight fist, mad that he wasn't there with her. To prevent her from getting hurt.   
  
'If I find out its you Bakura, you will die a painful death!' Yami thought  
  
Yami punched the wall where he was standing next to. He removed his hand to see blood and debris from the wall. He threw himself in a chair, ignoring the pain in his right hand, he put his head in his hands and just sat there waiting for doctor to tell him, the news of Mai.  
  
Tbc  
  
Sinner: Well another chapter done, for all my faithful reviewers. Ja ne and please review! 


	13. trouble

Essence: Ok I took to lonnng to update this story. H3re is what you people been waiting for.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope u kno the drill.  
  
Anzu and Bakura arrived at the hospital that Mai was in. They went to the woman at the front desk to ask what   
  
room Mai was in. The woman told them room 233, but that they had to wait there for the doctors permission, if   
  
they could see her or not. Anzu and Bakura nodded and went to the elevator instead of the stairs. They got in   
  
the elevator and pressed the 2nd floor button. The ride up was pretty quiet, just Anzu and Bakura in there. The   
  
elevator stopped at the doors opened and they walked out. They went down the hallfollowin the numbers of the   
  
doors. Once they got to room 220, from afar they saw Yami. Since the rooms were far apart from each other,   
  
Anzu decided to walk slow. Leaving Bakura up in the front so she was in the back. Yami still had his head in his   
  
hands. To Anzu the sight of him like that made her heart melt. Bakura on the other hand had his hands in his   
  
pocket and his head down. It look like if he was trying to hide something. Bakura stopped a few centimeters   
  
away from Yami, leaving Anzu to face Yami.   
  
" Hey Yami..." whispered Anzu  
  
Yami's head shot up meet Anzu face. Anzu had a guilt look on her face looking down.  
  
  
  
" Anzu....."  
  
Yami was going to say more but he turned his head and saw Bakura. He got up quickly suprising Anzu making   
  
her fall on the marble floor.   
  
  
  
" YOU!!" yelled Yami'  
  
TBC   
  
Essence: Hehee im leavin it at that, hehee. I love cliffy's. ^^' You guyz have to review or else this story is over like saw dust. Remember to review. Bye 


	14. new findings

Essence: Im back *c's all reviewers glare* I know i didn't update, but im been busy with high school and essays.   
  
So without further a due, here's the next chapter.  
  
"You!" yelled Yami   
  
All Bakura did was give Yami a confused look. " What did I do you stupid washed up pharaoh?" exclaimed Bakura  
  
"You did this to my Mai just to get revenge!" Yellled Yami Anzu looked like she was about to burst a cap or a mouth I should say. Anzu got up from the floor she was preoccupying and looked at Yami.   
  
" How dare you say that Bakura is the one who hurt mai. When he really didn't do anything. PLus we tried to respectful to see if she was alright and you accused him of something you don't have proof for?! How senseless can you be Yami. Besides, we just wanted to know if Mai was alright." said Anzu with her voice calming down a bit. Bakura did not know what to say but Yami however just started to stutter "Im sorry".  
  
" Its ok Yami I understand how you must feel. Someone you love getting hurt."Anzu was now sitting with Yami at her side. She was in a way calming him down, like a lion tamer calming a lion down. Bakura just watched as Anzu as she changed to mad and calm in like 2 seconds. He was about to say something when the doctor walked out of Mai's room. They all looked up and waited for the doctor to speak.   
  
Doctor:" Well Mai had lost a lot of blood and she going to have transfusion now. She will under go surgery and then if everything is successful she'll need rest. Now who is one who came here with her?"  
  
Yami raised his hand like when teacher asks a student to answer a question.   
  
Doctor: "I will need you to inform her parents and I need your name and telephone number to inform how Mai is doing."  
  
Yami: " Can't I stay?"  
  
Doctor: " No we don't have any visiting hours when the patient is going to under go surgery."  
  
Yami: " I understand"  
  
Doctor: " Then you'll come with me and give me the information I need."   
  
Yami followed the doctor to his office. Anzu and Bakura looked at each other and Bakura asked if theyt could go since they couldn't stay here. Anzu was unsure to leave Yami but decided it would be best to leave him since so much had happed to him. Bakura and Anzu left the hospital decided to go back to Anzu's house.   
  
They were walking when Anzu decided to start a conversation.  
  
Anzu: "Bakura, who do you think attacked Mai?"  
  
Bakura: "Maybe someone who wanted revenge against the stupid pharaoh"  
  
Anzu: " And the person almost destroyed my kitchen and left that message on my wall?"  
  
Bakura: " Why ask questions when you know there is no answers?"  
  
Anzu: " Well I wanted to know because maybe the attack and the message are linked somehow?"  
  
Bakura: " Maybe but it could be just a concidence. Besides, whoever did it would be bound to get caught."  
  
Anzu:" Sure Bakura sure."  
  
Bakura: "Whatever"  
  
Bakura and Anzu had finally reached Anzu's home. Anzu opened the door and walked into the living room to see her parents not there and the place still a mess. She then walked into the kitchen where Bakura was standing. To Anzu suprised on the kitchen wall there was another writing but in a different color, black.   
  
'WELL WELL IM SURE MY PARTNER GOT ONE OF FRIENDS! I WILL COME AFTER YOU NEXT ANZU, BUT YOU WON'T SUSPECT WHEN OR WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU! PREPARE TO DIE ANZU MASAKI AND I DID NOT FORGET YOUR BOYFRIEND! HE WILL DIE AND SUFFER FIRST BECAUSE OF YOU!!!' -YM  
  
Anzu collapsed to her knees and started to cry. Bakura bent down and whispered to her it will be okay. Bakura looked up and he had a hint of anger in his eyes.   
  
'Whoever is doing this will pay, dearly with their life'   
  
TBC  
  
Essence: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. Please don't mind the mistakes and please review! 


End file.
